Eterna Alianza
by GriisleChan
Summary: "Gracias por elegirme" Por el aniversario 116 de la alianza anglo-japonesa. Viñeta


Historia que escribí el año pasado, celebrando el aniversario 116 de su alianza, que no alcancé a subir por este medio...

Si alguien está leyendo esto, disfruten.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El frío de enero no perdonaba a nadie.

Kiku lo sabía más que ninguna otra persona, como representante de su nación, y a pesar de ello no lograba acostumbrarse todavía… Como ahora, quien enrollado en su cama se encontraba, deseando a todos los dioses que ese frío insoportable se fuera pronto ¡Y eso que todavía faltaba febrero! Cada año parecía peor, ¿O era él que volviéndose viejo estaba?

Pero su vago intento de huir del clima no le funcionó, pues el timbre arruinó sus planes haciendo eco en su hogar entero. Con un quejido tras otro, en sincronía con cada sonido, Kiku consideraba firmemente si era lo suficientemente importante como para salir de su guarida calientita.

Al final, muy a su pesar y con una dificultad grandísima, dejó las mantas y se encaminó hacia la puerta sintiendo como se congelaba desde los pies a la cabeza, incluso teniendo la calefacción al máximo. Al descubrir la entrada, una cara desconocida se encontró. Pero no fue la presencia, ni lo que le mencionaba y no entendía por no estarle prestando atención, sino lo que traía consigo… Aquel ramo enorme de rosas rojas, preciosas, que tenían un significado profundo para él… Para él y la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿Señor Honda? Necesito su firma aquí.-

Kiku logró despertar de su ensoñación, y luego de disculparse dejó su nombre donde le indicaban. El muchacho se fue, no escuchó su despedida, y cerró la puerta acompañado por las flores carmesí.

Dejó su presente sobre la mesita de su sala, y se arrodilló sobre el cojín. Se había olvidado del frío, de todo realmente, sólo tenía ojos para lo que tenía en frente. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar la nota que venía encima, y leyó las letras escritas a mano:

 _¿Recuerdas ese momento?_

Un escalofrío lo rodeó, debido al presentimiento que le generó. La tarjeta no era sino un sobre, y Kiku lo abrió con cuidado revelando lo que parecía ser una carta. Con un profundo suspiro, sabía que lo necesitaría, comenzó a leer aquella letra que ahora le era demasiado conocida…

" _Recuerdas ese momento… ¿Cuándo nos dimos la mano por primera vez?_

 _Recuerdas, ¿Cuándo compartimos nuestra primera tarde juntos?_

 _¿Cuándo nuestros corazones se unieron en nuestro primer abrazo?_

 _Recuerdas… ¿Nuestro primer beso?_

Por supuesto que Kiku lo recordaba, absolutamente todo. Él no era una persona de mala memoria, ni con la gran cantidad de años que tenía encima, y siempre tenía presente todas aquellas memorias maravillosas, aquellos momentos que vivió junto a su amado… Junto a Arthur.

E inevitablemente, el sentimiento cálido que lo envolvía se manifestó a través de lágrimas que fluyeron sin culpa por encima de sus blancas mejillas.

… _Gracias por elegirme."_

Concluyó la lectura, y en un impulso llevó el papel a su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Era precisamente un treinta de enero, y por ello el sentimiento era mucho más profundo… Hoy, Arthur y él cumplen un año más juntos.

En medio de su llanto reconfortante, Pochi apareció. Ambas patitas delanteras se posaron sobre el regazo de su dueño y le ladró suavemente, como diciéndole que debía hacer algo también. Kiku lo comprendió rápidamente, y en seguida se levantó en busca de papel y bolígrafo. Volvió a la mesa, y justo a un lado de las rosas que recién recibió comenzó a escribir…

" _Recuerdo… Cuando nos dimos la mano, en aquella colina donde te busqué, te imploré, que me proporcionaras una oportunidad más de estar a tu lado._

 _Nuestra primera tarde juntos fue aquí, en mi casa, al comienzo de la primavera donde vimos las flores de cerezo emerger mientras disfrutábamos del delicioso té que trajiste._

 _Fue un cuatro de julio, yo me encontraba en Londres y tú sufrías, como cada año en ese entonces. Y al no saber qué hacer para ayudarte, consolarte, te abracé dejando a un lado las formalidades y vergüenza. Nuestro primer abrazo, que duró hasta el amanecer._

 _Y por último… En uno de nuestros aniversarios, me sorprendiste con un ramo de flores tan parecido como al que me has enviado hoy. Me dijiste que me amas, te respondí que tus sentimientos son correspondidos, y nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez en un torpe y tierno beso…_

 _Gracias por permitirme elegirte."_

Un par de lágrimas aterrizaron sobre el papel que contenía por escrito aquellas memorias que Kiku no sería capaz de nunca olvidar, aquellos recuerdos maravillosos que llenaron su corazón del más puro y sincero amor.

Deseaba responder de inmediato, así que alcanzó su teléfono y capturó a través de una fotografía su escrito. En seguida, lo envió al destinatario.

Minutos después recibió una respuesta, primero un corazón y luego una serie de palabras que hicieron sonreír a Kiku mucho más.

No podían celebrar juntos su día, sus responsabilidades como naciones eran su prioridad, sin embargo tenían ciertos elementos de su lado que les permitían estar unidos como, por ejemplo, la tecnología.

Los años pasaron, ciento dieciséis que se fueron en un pestañeo, los tiempos cambiaron y las generaciones caminaron una tras otra, pero el amor continuaba más vivo que nunca en sus corazones. Y Si había algo que cambiaba, era su manera de celebrar un nuevo año en compañía del otro… Su alianza eterna.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.


End file.
